Chłopi/Jesień/Rozdział VI
Deszcze się rozpadały na dobre. Już od samego jarmarku świat z wolna zatapiał się w szarych, mętnych szkliwach deszczów, że tylko obrysy borów i wsi majaczyły blade, niby z przemiękłej przędzy utkane. Szły nieskończone, zimne, przenikające szarugi jesienne. Siwe, lodowate bicze deszczów siekły bezustannie ziemię i przemiękały do głębi, aż drzewo każde, źdźbło każde dygotało w bezmiernym bólu. A spod ciężkich chmur, skłębionych nad ziemią, spod zielonawych szarug wychylały się chwilami szmaty pól poczerniałych, przemiękłych, rozpłaszczonych – to wybłyskiwały strugi spienionej wody, płynącej bruzdami, albo czerniały drzewa samotne na miedzach – jak przygięte, nabrzmiałe wilgocią, trzęsły ostatnimi łachmanami liści i szamotały się rozpacznie, niby psy na uwięzi. Drogi opustoszałe rozlały się w błotniste, gnijące kałuże. Krótkie; smutne, bezsłoneczne dnie wlekły się ciężko przegniłymi smugami światła, a noce zapadały czarne, głuche, rozpaczliwe bezustannym, monotonnym chlupotem... Przerażająca cichość ogarnęła ziemię. Umilkły pola, przycichły wsie, ogłuchły bory. Wsie poczerniały i jakby silniej przywarły do ziemi, do płotów, do tych sadów nagich, poskręcanych i jęczących z cicha. Szara kurzawa deszczów przysłoniła świat, wypiła barwy, zgasiła światła i zatopiła w mrokach ziemię, że wszystko wydało się jakby sennym majaczeniem, a smutek wstawał z pól przegniłych, z borów zdrętwiałych, z pustek obumarłych i wlókł się ciężkim tumanem; przystawał na głuchych rozstajach, pod krzyżami, co wyciągały rozpacznie ramiona, na pustych drogach, gdzie nagie drzewa trzęsły się z zimna i łkały w męce – do opuszczonych gniazd zaglądał pustymi oczami, do rozwalonych chałup – na umarłych cmentarzach tłukł się wśród mogił zapomnianych i krzyży pogniłych i płynął światem całym; przez nagie, odarte, splugawione pola, przez wsie zapadłe i zaglądał do chat, do obór, do sadów, aż bydło ryczało z trwogi, drzewa się przyginały z głuchym jękiem, a ludzie wzdychali żałośnie w strasznej tęsknocie – w nieutulonej tęsknocie za słońcem. ................................................................... Deszcz mżył bezustannie, jakoby kto drobnym szkliwem przysłaniał świat, że Lipce całe tonęły w gęstych tumanach szarugi, spod której tylko gdzieniegdzie czerniały dachy, to obmoknięte płoty kamienne lub te brudne kołtuny dymów, co się wiły nad kominami i wlekły po sadach. Cicho było we wsi, tylko gdzieniegdzie młócono po stodołach, ale z rzadka, bo wieś cała była na kapuśniskach. Pustka leżała na błotnistej, rozmiękłej drodze i pusto było w obejściach i przed domami, czasami tylko ktoś zamajaczył we mgle i ginął wnetki, że tylko człapanie trepów po błocie było słychać, albo wóz naładowany kapustą wlókł się wolno od torfowisk i rozganiał gęsi, brodzące za liściami spadłymi z wozów. Staw szamotał się w ciasnych brzegach i przybierał ciągle, bo aż się przelewał w niższych miejscach na drogę po Borynowwej stronie, sięgał płotów i bryzgał pianą na ściany chałup. Cała wieś była zajęta wycinaniem i zwożeniem kapusty; pełno jej było po klepiskach, sieniach i izbach, a jak u niektórych i pod okapami siniały kupy główek. Przed domami, wystawione na deszcz, mokły ogromne beczki. Spieszono się na gwałt, bo deszcz prawie nie ustawał, a drogi robiły się grząskie, nie do przebycia. I u Dominikowej dzisiaj wycinano. Już od rana pojechała na kapuśnisko Jagna z Szymkiem, bo Jędrzych ostał i łatał ano dach, że to przeciekał w paru miejscach. Pod wieczór to już było i jakby się ździebko mroczeć zaczynało, to stara raz w raz wychodziła przed dom i patrzała w mgły, ku młynowi, i nasłuchiwała, czy nie jadą jeszcze?.. A na kapuśniskach, leżących nisko za młynem, w torfowiskach, wrzała jeszcze na dobre robota. Czarniawe mokre mgły leżały na łąkach, że tylko gdzieniegdzie błyskały szerokie rowy pełne siwej wody i wysokie zagony kapusty, siniejącej bladą zielenią albo rdzawej niby pasy blachy żelaznej, a tu i ówdzie majaczyły we mgle czerwone wełniaki kobiet i kupy wyciętych główek. W dali przemglonej, nad rzeką, co płynęła z szumem wskroś gęstych zarośli, siniejących niby chmura, czerniały stogi torfu i wozy, do których donoszono kapustę w płachtach, bo z powodu rozmiękłego gruntu dojechać nie było można do kapuśnisków. Docinali już niektórzy i zabierali się do domu, więc i głosy coraz mocniejsze rozlegały się we mgle i leciały, z zagonu na zagon. Jagna skończyła dopiero co swój zagon, zmęczona była srodze, głodna i przemoczona do skóry, bo nawet i trepy zapadały się w rudy, torfiasty grunt po kostki, że raz w raz je zzuwała, żeby wylać wodę. – Szymek, a dyć się ruchaj prędzej, bo już kulasów nie czuję !– wołała żałośnie, a widząc, że chłopak nie może sobie zadać, wyrwała mu niecierpliwie ogromny toboł, zarzuciła go na plecy i poniesła na wóz. – Parobek z ciebie tyli, miętki jesteś w grzbiecie kiej kobieta po rodach – szepnęła pogardliwie, wsypując kapustę do półkoszków wysłanych słomą. Szymek przywstydzony mamrotał coś pod nosem, skrobał się po kołtunach i zaprzęgał konia. – Spiesz się, Szymek, bo noc! – naganiała go znosząc co chwila kapustę na wóz. Jakoż i noc nadchodziła, mrok gęstniał i czerniał, a deszcz się wzmagał, że tylko pluskało po rozmiękłej ziemi i rowach, jakby kto ziarnem sypał. – Józia ! skończycie to dzisiaj? – zawołała do Borynianki, która z Hanką i Kubą wycinała w podle. – Skończymy bo i czas do domu, taka plucha, że mnie już do koszuli przejęło. Jedziecie to już? – Juści. Noc zaruteńko i taka ćma, że się drogi nie rozezna. Jutro się zwiezie resztę. Sielną macie kapustę!– dodała pochylając się ku nim i patrząc na majaczące w mgle kupy. – I wasza niezgorsza, a już co korpiele, to macie największe... – Z nowego nasienia była rozsada, dobrodziej przywieźli z Warszawy. – Jagna! – ozwał się znowu z mgieł głos Józi – wiecie, a to jutro Walek Józefów śle z wódką do Marysi pociotkowej... – Taki skrzat! A ma to ona już lata? Widzi mi się, że jeszcze łoni krowy pasała!... – La chłopa to już lata ma, ale i morgów ma tyla, że się parobki śpieszą. – Będą się i do ciebie śpieszyły, Józia, będą... – Jak się tatuś z trzecią nie ożenią! – zakrzyczała Jagustynka gdzieś z trzeciego zagona. – Co wam też w głowie, a toć dopiero na zwiesnę matkę pochowali – powiedziała przetrwożonym głosem Hanka. – Co ta chłopu szkodzi. Kużden chłop to jak ten wieprzak, żeby nie wiem jak był nachlany, to do nowego koryta ryj wrazi... Ho, ho, jedna jeszcze nie dojdzie... nie ostygnie całkiem, a już za drugą się ogląda... pieski to naród... A jak to zrobił Sikora? W trzy tygodnie po pochowku pierwszej z drugą się ożenił. – Prawda, ale i drobiazgu po nieboszczce ostało pięcioro... – Rzekliście! Ale ino głupie uwierzą, że la dzieci się pożenił... la siebie, bo mu markotno było samemu pod pierzyną '... – My byśwa ojcu nie dali, oho!... – zawołała energicznie Józia. – Młódka ty jeszcze, to i głupia... ojcowy grunt, to i ojcowa wola! – Dzieci też coś znaczą i prawo swoje mają – zaczęła Hanka. – Z cudzego woza to złaź choć i w pół morza – mruknęła głucho Jagustynka i zamilkła, bo Józka rozgniewana zaczęła nawoływać Witka, co się był wałęsał gdzieś nad rzeką, a Jagna się nie wtrącała do tej rozmowy – uśmiechała się ino niekiedy, że się to jej jarmark przypomniał, i nosiła kapustę, a skoro wóz był już pełen, Szymek jął wyjeżdżać ku drodze. – Ostajcie z Bogiem – rzuciła do sąsiadek. – Jedźta z Bogiem, my też zaraz... Jaguś, a przyjdziesz do nas obierać, co? – Powiedz ino, kiedy potrza, a przyjdę, Józia, przyjdę... – A w niedzielę chłopaki wyprawiają muzykę u Kłębów, wiecie to? – Wiem, Józia, wiem. – Spotkacie Antka, to powiedzcie, że czekamy, niech się pośpieszy – prosiła Hanka. – Dobrze, dobrze... Pobiegła prędzej, żeby dognać wóz, bo Szymek odjechał był już ze staję, że ino go słychać było, jak klął na konia; wóz grzęznął i zarzynał się aż po osie w rozmiękłym, torfiastym gruncie, że na dołkach i w gorszych miejscach oboje musieli pomagać koniowi, żeby wyciągnął z trzęsawiska. Milczeli oboje, Szymek wiódł konia i zważał, żeby nie wywrócić, bo dołów wszędzie było pełno, a Jagna szła z drugiej strony, podpierała ramieniem wóz i rozmyślała, jak się to trzeba wystroić na to obieranie do Borynów. Mrok zapadał prędko, że ledwie konia widać było, deszcz jakby przestał, tylko mokra, ciężka mgła wisiała, że oddychać było ciężko, a górą szumiał głucho wiatr i bił w drzewa na grobli, do której dojeżdżali właśnie. Podjazd na groblę był ciężki, bo stromy i śliski, koń utykał i co krok przystawał odpoczywać, że ledwie zdzierżeli wóz, żeby nie uciekł. – Nie trza było tyle kłaść na jednego konia! – ozwał się jakiś głos z grobli. – To wy, Antoni?... – Juści. – A pośpieszajcie, bo już tam Hanka was wypatruje...Pomóżcie nam... – Poczekajcie, niech ino zejdę, to pomogę. Pomroka taka, że nic nie widać. Wjechali zaraz na groblę, bo tak potężnie podparł, aż koń ruszył z kopyta i zatrzymał się dopiero na wierzchu. – Bóg wam zapłać, ale też mocni jesteście, że laboga!– wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Zamilkli nagle, wóz ruszył, a oni szli koło siebie nie wiedząc, co mówić, zmieszani dziwnie oboje. – Wracacie to? – szepnęła cicho. – Ino cię do młyna odprowadzę, Jaguś, bo tam w drodze woda wyrwę zrobiła. – To dopiero ciemnica, co? – wykrzyknęła. – Boisz się, Jaguś? – szepnął przysuwając się bliżej. – Hale, bałabym się ta... Znowu zamilkli i szli tak przy sobie, że biodro w biodro, ramię w ramię... – A oczy to się wam świcą jak temu wilkowi... aże dziwno... – Będziesz w niedzielę na muzyce u Kłębów? – A bo to matka mi dadzą... – Przyjdź, Jaguś, przyjdź... – prosił cichym, przyduszonym głosem. – Chcecie to? – zapytała miękko, zaglądając mu w oczy. – Laboga, a dyć ino la ciebie zgodziłem skrzypka z Woli i la ciebie namówiłem Kłęba, żeby dał chałupy, la ciebie, Jaguś szeptał i tak przysuwał twarz do jej twarzy, i dyszał, aż się cofnęła nieco i zadygotała ze wzruszenia. – Idźcie już... czekają na was... jeszcze kto nas obaczy... idźcie... – A przyjdziesz? – Przyjdę... przyjdę... – powtórzyła obzierając się za nim, ale już zniknął w mgle, tylko odgłos jego kroków słychać było po błocie. Dreszcz nią wstrząsnął gwałtowny i coś jak płomień wichrem przeleciał przez serce i głowę; aż się zatoczyła. Ani wiedziała, co się jej stało, oczy ją paliły, jakby zasypane zarzewiem, tchu złapać nie mogła ni przyciszyć serca namiętnie bijącego; rozkładała ręce bezwiednie, jak do obejmowania, rozprężała się w sobie, bo ją brały takie szalone ciągotki, że omal nie krzyczała... dopędziła wozu, chwyciła się luśni i choć nie potrza było, tak potężnie pchała, aż wóz skrzypiał, chwiał się i główki spadały w błoto... a przed oczami cięgiem widziała jego twarz i oczy roziskrzone, pożądliwe... palące... – Smok, nie chłop... chyba takiego drugiego we świecie nie ma... – myślała bezładnie. Oprzytomniał ją turkot młyna, obok którego przejeżdżali, i szum wody płynącej na koła i spod stawideł otwartych, bo przybór był ogromny. Rzeka z rykiem głuchym spadała na dół i rozbita na białą miazgę, kłębiła się i jaśniała w rzece rozlewającej się szeroko. W domu młynarza, stojącym zaraz przy drodze; już się świeciło i przez szyby przysłonięte firankami widać było lampę stojącą na stole. – Mają lampę kiej u dobrodzieja albo i we dworze jakim –Bo to nie bogacze?... Grontu to ma więcej od Boryny i na procenta pieniądze daje, i na mieleniu to nie okpiwa, co: – ciągnął Szymek. – Żyją kiej dziedzice... Takim to dobrze... Po pokoju chodzą... na kanapach się wylegują... w cieple siedzą... słodko jadają, a ludzie na nich robią... – myślała, ale bez zazdrości, nie słuchając Szymka, któren o ile mrukliwy był o tyle kiej się rozgadał, to już bez nijakiego końca. Dowlekli się wreszcie do chałupy. W izbie widno było i ciepło, ogień buzował się wesoło na trzonie; Jędrzych obierał ziemniaki, a stara nastawiała kolację. Jakiś stary, siwy człowiek grzał się przy kominie. – Skończyliście, Jaguś? A ino, telo że ta ździebko, może ze trzy płachty, ostało na zagonie. Poszła do komory się przebrać i wkrótce już się zwijała po izbie i narządzała jedzenie pilnie poglądając i ciekawie na starego, któren siedział w głębokim milczeniu, patrzał w ogień, przebierał ziarna różańca i poruszał ustami. A gdy siadali do kolacji, stara położyła łyżkę dla niego i zapraszała. – Ostajcie z Bogiem... zajrzę tu jeszcze, bo może i w Lipcach ostanę na dłużej... Uklęknął na środku izby, pochylił się przed obrazami, przeżegnał i wyszedł. – Kto to? – zapytała Jagna zdziwiona. – Wędrownik ci to święty, od grobu Jezusowego idzie. Dawno go znam, już tu nieraz bywał i przynosił świętości różne... Jakoś ze trzy roki temu... Nie skończyła, bo wszedł Jambroży, pochwalił Boga i usiadł przed kominem. – Ziąb taki i plucha, że aże mi moja drewniana noga skostniała – Wam też po nocy i takim błocku łazić... nie siedzielibyście to w chałupie i pacierze se przepowiadali...mruczała Dominikowa. – Cniło mi się samemu, tom do dzieuch wyszedł i do ciebie, Jaguś, pierwszej wstąpiłem... – Kostucha waszej dziewusze na imię... – Z młodszymi hula, a o mnie całkiem zabaczyła!... – Ale?... – zagadnęła Dominikowa pytająco. – Prawdę mówię. Dobrodziej był z Panem Jezusem u Bartka za wodą... – Cie... na jarmarku widziałam go zdrowym... – Zięciaszek ci go tak sprał kołkiem, że aż mu wątpia odbił. – O cóż, kiedy?... – A o cóż ba, jak nie o gront. Wadzili się już z pół roku, aż się i dzisiaj w połednie porachowali. – Że to kary boskiej nie ma na tych zabijaków– ozwała się Jagna. – Przyjdzie, nie bój się, Jagno, przyjdzie – rzekła twardo stara wznosząc oczy na obrazy święte. – A kto już pomarł, nie wstanie – szepnął Jambroży cicho. – Siadajcie do miski, zjecie, co jest. – Nie od tegom, nie. Miseczce jednej, bele dużej, poradzę jeszcze – podkpiwał. – Wam to ino przekpiwania w głowie i zabawa. – Tyla i mojego, tyla, na cóż mi turbacje, hę? Obsiedli ławkę, na której stały miski, i jedli wolno i w milczeniu. Jędrzych pilnował, żeby dokładać i dolewać, tylko Jambroży raz po raz powiadał jakie słowo ucieszne i sam się śmiał najbardziej, bo chłopaki, chociaż rade były się pośmiać, bali się srogiego wzroku matki. – Dobrodziej w domu? – zagadnęła pod koniec. – A gdzie by na takie błoto? Tak Żyd w książkach siedzi. – Mądry ci on, mądry... – I dobry, że nie znaleźć lepszego... – dodała Jagna. – Juści... pewnie... na brzuch se nie pluje ani drugiemu na brodę, a co mu kto da, weźmie... – Nie pletlibyście bele czego. Powstali od kolacji. Jagna ze starą siadły do kądzieli przed kominem, a synowie jak zwykle zajęli się sprzątaniem, myciem naczyń i obrządkiem. Tak już zawżdy u Dominikowej było, że synów swoich dzierżyła żelazną ręką i rychtowała ich na dziewki, żeby ino Jagusia rączków se nie pomazała Jambroży zapalił fajkę ,pykał w komin, to poprawiał głownie i dorzucał gałęzi i raz w raz spoglądał na kobiety, ważył cosik w głowie i układał. – Były pono u was swaty? – Abo to jedne. – Nie dziwota, Jagna kiej malowana. Dobrodziej powiedział, że i w mieście nie spotkać piękniejszej: Jagna poczerwieniała z ucieszności. – Tak powiedział! Niech mu Bóg da zdrowie! Dawno się już zbierałam zanieść na wotywę, dawno, ale jutro zaraz zaniesę. – Przysłałby tu jeszcze ktoś z wódką, ino się boją ździebko... – zaczął po cichu. – Parobek?... – zapytała stara nawijając na furkoczące po podłodze wrzeciono. – Gospodarz na całą wieś, rodowy... ale wdowiec. – Dziecków cudzych kolebała nie będę... – Odchowane, nie bój się, Jaguś, odchowane. Co jej tam po starym... ma jeszcze lata... poczeka się i na młodego, jak się jej uda jaki. – Takiego nie braknie, a bo to młodych brak? Jak świece chłopaki, papierosy palą, w karczmie tańcują, gorzałkę piją i ino patrzą za dzieuchami, która jakie morgi ma i trochę gotowego grosza, żeby balować było za co... Gospodarze juchy, do połednia śpią, a po połedniu taczkami gnój wożą i motyczkami orzą pole... – Na poniewierkę takiemu Jagny nie dam. – Nie próżno mówią, żeście we wsi najmądrzejsza... – Ale i za starym też uciechy nijakiej dla młódki... – A bo to do uciechy nie ma młodych? – Staryście kiej świat, a pstro wam jeszcze we łbie powiedziała surowo. – I... gada się, byle ozór nie skiełczał. Zamilkli na długo. – Stary uszanuje i na cudzy grosz niełasy – podjął znowu Jambroży. – Nie, nie, ino obraza boska z tego bywa. – Mógłby zapis zrobić – rzekł serio wytrząsając fajkę na trzon. – Jagna ma dosyć swojego – odpowiedziała po chwili, wahająca już i niepewna. – Więcej by on dał, niźli wziął, więcej. – Rzekliście! – Co wiadomo; nie z wiatru wziąłem ani z pomyślunku nie od siebie przyszedłem... Milczeli znowu. Stara ogładzała długo rozwichrzoną kądziel, potem pośliniła palec i jęła wyciągać lniane włókna lewą ręką, a prawą puszczała w wir wrzeciono, że z warczeniem, kieby bąk, kręciło się po podłodze i furkotało. – Jakże? Ma to przysłać? – Któren? – Nie wiecie to? A dyć tamten ! – wskazał przez okno na światła, ledwie migoczące przez staw, u Boryny. – Dorosłe dzieci, dobrego słowa nie dadzą i prawa do swoich części mają... – Ale może zapisać to, co jego... jakże?... A chłop dobry i gospodarz nie bele jaki, i pobożny, i krzepki jeszcze, sam widziałem, jak se korzec żyta zadawał na plecy. Już tam by Jagnie nic nie brakowało, chyba tego ptasiego mleka... a że wasz Jędrzych na bezrok do wojska staje... to Boryna z urzędnikami się zna, wie, do kogo trafić, mógłby pomóc. .. – Jak ci się widzi, Jaguś?... – Mnie ta wszystko jedno, każecie, to pójdę. . wasza w tym głowa nie moja... – mówiła cicho, wsparła czoło na kądzieli i zapatrzyła się w ogień bezmyślnie. i słuchała wesołego trzaskania gałązek. Ten czy tamten, wszystko było jej zarówno – wstrząsnęła się tylko nieco na przypomnienie Antka. – Jakże? – pytał Jambroży powstając z ławki. – Niech przysyłają... zrękowiny nie ślub jeszcze odrzekła wolno. Jambroży pożegnał się i poszedł prosto do Boryny. Jagna wciąż siedziała nieruchoma i milcząca. – Jaguś... córuchno... co?... – A nic... wszyćko mi zarówno... każecie, to pójde za Borynę... a nie, to ostanę przy was... bo mi to źle z wami?.. Stara przędła dalej i mówiła cicho: – Najlepiej chcę la ciebie, najlepiej... Juści, że stary on jest, ale krzepki jeszcze, i ludzki, nie tak jak drugie chłopy, uszanuje cię... Panią se będziesz u niego, gospodynią... A jak zapis zrobi, to już go tak narychtuję, żeby gront wypadł wpodle naszego, koło żyta pod górką... a choćby i ze sześć morgów zapisał... Słuchasz to ? Ze sześć morgów! A trza ci iść za chłopa... trza... po co mają wygadywać na ciebie i na ozorach obnosić po wsi ?... Wieprzka by się zabiło... a może i nie... może... – umilkła i już w głowie układała sobie resztę ,bo Jaguś jakby nie słyszała jej słów, przędła machinalnie ,i jakby jej nie obchodził los własny, własny, tak nie myślała o tym zamężciu. A bo to jej źle było przy matce? Robiła, co chciała, i nikt jej marnego słowa nie powiedział. Co ją tam obchodziły gronta, a zapisy, a majątki – tyle co nic, abo i mąż? Mało to chłopaków latało za nią? – niechby tylko chciała, to choćby wszystkie na jedną noc się zlecą... i my1 jej leniwie się snuła jak nić lniana z kądzieli i jak ta nić okręcała się ciągle jednako na tym, że jak matka każą, to pójdzie za Borynę... Juści, że go nawet woli od innych, bo kupił jej wstążkę i chustkę... juści... ale i Antek by kupił to samo... a i inne może... żeby tylko miały Borynowe pieniądze... każden dobry... i wszystkie razem... a bo ona ma głowę, żeby wybierać! Matki w tym głowa, żeby zrobić, jak potrza... Zapatrzyła się znowu w okno, bo poczerniałe, zwiędłe georginie, kołysane przez wiatr, zaglądały w szyby, ale wnet zapomniała o nich, zapomniała o wszystkim, nawet o sobie samej, zapadła w takie prześwięte bezczucie, jak ta ziemia rodzona w jesienne martwe noce – bo jako ta ziemia święta była Jagusina dusza – jako ta ziemia. Leżała w jakichś głębokościach nie rozeznanych przez nikogo w bezładzie marzeń sennych – ogromna a nieświadoma siebie – potężna a bez woli, bez chcenia, bez pragnień martwa a nieśmiertelna, i jako tę ziemię brał wicher każdy, obtulał sobą i kołysał, i niósł tam, gdzie chciał... i jako tę ziemię o wiośnie budziło ciepłe słońce, zapładniało życiem, wstrząsało dreszczem ognia, pożądania, miłości a ona rodzi, bo musi; żyje, śpiewa, panuje, tworzy i unicestwia, bo musi; jest, bo musi... bo jako ta ziemia święta, taką była Jagusina dusza – jako ta ziemia!... I długo tak siedziała w milczeniu, ino te oczy gwiezdne świeciły się kiej spokojne wody w wiośniane południe, aż ocknęła z nagła, bo ktosik otwierał drzwi do sieni. Wbiegła Józka zadyszana, przypadła do komina, wylewała z trepów wodę i rzekła: – Jaguś, jutro u nas obieranie, przyjdziesz? – Przyjdę. – W izbie będziemy obierali. Jambroży tam siedzą u tatula, tom się chyłkiem wyrwała na wieś, żeby ci powiedzieć. Będzie Ulisia i Marysia, i Wikta, i pociotkowe, i drugie... I chłopaki przyjdą... Pietrek obiecał się ze skrzypicą... – Któren to? – A Michałów, co za wójtem siedzą, co to w kopanie przyszedł z wojska... i tak mówi pokracznie, że go i wymiarkować trudno... Natrzepała, co ino mogła, i poleciała do dom. Cisza znowu objęła izbę. Czasami deszcz uderzał w szyby, jakby kto przygarścią piasku rzucił, to wiatr szumiał i baraszkował w sadzie albo dmuchał w komin, że głownie się rozsypywały po trzonie, i dym buchał na izbę... a cięgiem warczały wrzeciona po podłodze. Wieczór ciągnął się wolno i długo, aż stara cichym, drżącym głosem zaśpiewała: Wszystkie nasze dzienne dzienne sprawy... A chłopaki z Jagną wtórowali z cicha, a tak przenikliwie aż kury w sieni na grzędach krzekorzyć zaczęły i pogdakiwać. Kategoria:Chłopi